


King of the Sun and King of the Moon meet under a twilight sky.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Day and Night, Fairy Tale Elements, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Merlin (Merlin), King of Light Arthur, King of darkness Merlin, Kingdom of Light, Kingdom of darkness, Kingdom of the Night, Kingdom of the Sun, Kingdom of the moon, M/M, Moon King Merlin, My own little fairy tale, Short One Shot, Sun King Arthur, Twilight sky, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Fairy tale of King Arthur of the Sun and King Merlin of the Moon, both opposites meet for the first time, not in battle but in friendship. Their reward was the birth of the Twilight sky, a mix between night and day, an in between connection that Arthur and Merlin have created and anyone separating their union would do so in their own peril.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	King of the Sun and King of the Moon meet under a twilight sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea of Arthur representing the Sun and Merlin representing the Moon for a few years now. I wanted to make it into a short fairy tale so here it is. :) I loved the idea of how they create the twilight sky. I'm happy with how this turned out. I wanted to also do the shortest fairy tale as a challenge, I doubt it is but I had fun with the challenge, I have no idea if there are any Fairy tales similar but this is mine with Merlin and Arthur. I hope you enjoy.

It is said that when Arthur met Merlin, the King from the golden sun kingdom with his entourage of knights and servants met with Merlin and his kingdom of the night on a hill, Merlin’s creatures and druids that lived under the rays of the moon stood before their moon King with baited breath. Everyone knew that this meeting would change everything, forever. 

The moment the two walked away from their respective kingdoms, the Kings of sun and moon’s hands met in twilight. The sky between day and night turned into a colour of blues, purples, pinks and oranges. 

It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen, never before have the kingdoms met in this way and never before have, they met in friendship. The omen was clear as day, this meeting was destined and from it birthed a new era, the era of the Once and Future King and Emrys, united against tyranny and evil and in their united force. Only a fool would dare separate the King’s that melted the sun and moon together and whom ever did would face the wrath of the kingdoms and King for all eternity. 

On a dark and dreary night, under the cusp of dawn, a man named Lot thought it best that these two men should be parted. This false King only had his eyes on the power that they possessed and craved it for himself, not taking into account just how special their union was. 

It was on this day and everything changed once more. 

Arthur awoke to a sound and in an instant, Merlin was snatched from his hold and with a shout, Merlin disappeared into the night, twilight never rose that day or night.

And so, began the long journey to recover what was once separate from the King of the sun. He met with the Kingdom of the moon and together they hatched a plan to bring back the King of darkness. 

The kingdoms noticed an empty void in the fabric of space and time. The famous twilight sky never showed again, and the world began to slowly loose its wonder. 

Arthur road for many days, carrying the sun from below as he searched, the sun was never too far away from him. Every crack on every rock was illuminated, no dark shadow was found in Arthur’s search and still, he could not find his other half.

On the day before the winter solstice, when Merlin’s kingdom was at its most powerful, Arthur slept under the stars, in the middle of the deserts of the south. Alone and desperate, he closes his eyes and pleads to whomever would be listening at that moment to help him find his beloved King of the night. 

The next morning, Arthur awakens and before him is a tower. Without a second thought, he climbs it to discover Merlin in the clutches of the false King Lot.

With one vice grip on his sword Excalibur, Arthur wields it with the strength of his full anguish of losing his beloved and with one clear swipe, the false King falls. 

Merlin rushes to his side as the sword clatters to the ground, the sun does not reach the darkest parts of the castle now as the Sun and Moon hold one another in a tight embrace once more. 

Onlookers that day, would discover a recently rare twilight sky and would gather in the thousands in awe and celebration.

That was the day that the kingdoms knew that the Sun King Arthur had found his King of the night, Merlin Emrys once more. 

Nothing would tear them apart again.


End file.
